Worst Timing
by Cardiophobic
Summary: He liked her at the wrong time, when she liked another. Now they're together and he's the best friend. All he can do was let her cry on him for the many times the other guy caused those tears.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this plot.

**Author's Note: **This is just something that has been on my mind, and yes I give you permission to stab me for not updating my stories. (:

* * *

"How can he leave me like that?" she asked her best friend since the first grade.

"I don't know, but he'll come back. He's just mad at the moment." he replied simply. That asshole always comes back anyways. He's not really an asshole, but he just gets mad for the stupidest reasons. Then, here's Plovert to save the day again. Plovert was fuming while he stroked his best friend's hair as she lied on his thigh.

Massie Block was not a crier. She didn't know why she was tearing up.

"Plovert, I think I might love him." Massie whispered as she looked at the sky. "Don't ask me how it happened because I honestly don't know. It was just like, poof hey Derrick Harrington I'm kind of in love with you."

His best friend was so silly sometimes. She had been going out with Derrick for almost six months now. They never officially break up but have the pettiest fights in the world. Sometimes it makes Plovert wonder if she's better off with him. Heck, he knows she would be treated nicer. Christopher Andrew Plovert found out he was in love with his best friend when he was a freshman last year. She on the other hand had a crush on Derrick Harrington since the fifth grade. Chronologically, he didn't compare.

"Did you know we've only kissed seven times?" Massie said airily. "It's not that he's ugly because I can swear to you I think he's more beautiful and I am. I don't know, maybe it's that. I think that's why he's mad. Is he mad because I won't kiss him? I'm not the type of girl to be like sucking her boyfriend's face off, you know. Sometimes I don't know what's going through his head."

Somehow Plovert's hand found hers and he started playing with it. If Derrick thought there was a problem with this girl then he was crazy.

"Tell me about kiss number four, Massie," Plovert said absent mindedly. "Tell me all about it."

"It wasn't anything special. Okay, that was a lie because all of my kisses with him were special. It wasn't too long ago. It was the day your mom took me back to school for my choir rehearsal. When I finished it was already five. I didn't want to bother you again so I called him to see if he can pick me up. He said he'd bike there," She paused and sucked in a breath. "He showed up ten minutes later. While I was waiting for him, some creep tried to talk to me. You remember Tyler, right? Yeah, he was getting too close for comfort."

He knew Tyler well. Tyler Davis had some creepy obsession with Massie in the eight grade but no one would tell her. Plover took care of it and she never found out but still to think he was close to her and Plover hadn't known.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important. Anyways, he came and took care of it anyways. He told Tyler to stay the hell away from his girlfriend. Can you believe that? He called me his girlfriend. He never called me his girlfriend so loudly and proudly before. I felt the love radiating off him. I think that's when I first felt that heart pulling mushy feeling we always make fun of. I stood up and hugged him from behind. Then, I stood on my tippy toes and went to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head and I kissed him on the lips instead. I was fine with it. I think my foot popped up like the princesses in those Disney films."

Massie had her eyes closed, Plovert noted. She seems so happy with Derrick, but they were always arguing. Plovert felt a little jealous because he wanted to make Massie happy too.

"Massie, do I make you happy?"

"Why would you ask that? You make me extremely happy all the time. You can make me happy when I don't even want to be. Sometimes when I want to just wallow in my tears you put the biggest smile on my face."

Plovert could settle for that, for now.

"Tell me about kiss number six, okay?"

"Well, it happened recently, just last week. I was sitting on his bed while he played on his Xbox. I had a scrapbook for him to look at. I made it for us because it was almost our six month anniversary. I just wanted him to see all the smiles. He wasn't paying attention to me. I had the scrapbook patiently sitting on my lap in a Target bag."

"What happened next?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I saw like that for almost an hour until I told him I was going to leave. He had the nerve to ask why. Did you know he made me cry that day? Well, you probably didn't that's why I'm telling you now."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Why are you going to leave?" Derrick asked, finally putting his game on pause._

"_I don't know, I mean you're busy. I can always come back another time." _

"_Is that it? You're going to leave me because I'm busy? Hell, Massie, this isn't me being busy." Derrick groaned and ran his hands through his hair._

"_Why are you mad? You can play your games, I don't mind. I'm just going to go. You make it seem so bad," Massie said._

"_Do you think this is even working out?" Derrick asked._

"_What's not working out?" She was scared of what he would say next._

"_Us," Derrick breathed, "Do you think we're even working out? I don't think so." _

_Massie didn't say anything after that. She knew she was being a chicken by walking out the door. She didn't say a single word and the scrapbook was long forgotten. She had worked hard on it and gotten the idea for the last page from the movie Up._

_Derrick looked at the door then the bed where she was. He didn't even want to do that. He liked her enough. He liked her since the fifth grade. Derrick went over to the bed and picked up the forgotten scrapbook. _

_There were at least fifty pictures already in here and she said she wasn't done with her surprise yet. He knows her surprise now. When he finally got to the last page there was a message written just for him on the border of the last picture._

_It was a picture of their first kiss. _

"_Flip this picture over. Sincerely, Massie," so he did so and read her neat cursive. "Hey Derrick, I didn't know what to start out with so I wrote hey Derrick. Is it too boring? I don't think so. Anyways, it's almost our six months. Can you believe that? I know I can, I've liked you since the fifth grade. I was just the little girl reading when you were the popular kid playing every sport possible. Thanks for all the smiles, laughter, and memories. I have hopes for us. I love you." _

_It was the first time Massie had said I love you to him. He ran down stairs and asked Mimi if Massie really did leave._

"_Derrick, she looked pretty sad when she left. What did you do to her?" his housekeeper replied._

"_I'll answer later, I need to find her," Derrick said._

_**End flashback**_

"Well, he did find me in the end. I was at the park in the block over. The kiss was fast you know, but probably one of our most passionate ones. Ha, look at me; I just described one of my kisses passionate. I've become a loon."

"You may be a loon, but people do crazy things once they believe they're in love." Plovert explained. They heard foot steps coming towards them. Here comes the asshole, Plovert thought.

"Massie, I've been looking all over. I should have known you were with Plovert." Derrick said out of breath.

"Yeah, hey," Massie said sitting up right.

"I need to make it up to you, come with me." Derrick pulled her hand so she could stand and started pulling her away.

"Bye Plovert," Massie turned around to wave. "I'll talk to you later tonight!"

There she went. The first girl he loved was being pulled away from him and he wasn't doing anything about it, only because she was happy with Derrick freaking Harrington.


End file.
